


Time Flies Like an Arrow... Fruit Flies Like a Banana

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Teen Titan era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small collection of Dick/Roy drabbles from the Teen Titans years (of fluff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talks

Batman was going to have a talk with Green Arrow. And that talk was going to happen very, very soon.

Because while he understood Dick’s desire to have friends, and why Dick was good friends with Speedy, he was not about to let this… intimateness continue. At least not until there had been talks.

“Hey Bruce,” Dick bounced up a few hours later in the Batcave.

Bruce was just opening his mouth to discuss kissing other boys, especially one that was raised by Oliver Queen, but Dick was still talking.

“Roy gave me Mono.”

Gaping, Bruce was about to explode when Dick shoved a plushy under his nose. “Isn’t it cute?”

Bruce blinked. Then blinked again. “We need to talk,” he said finally.

“Okay,” Dick beamed, the plushy held in his hands as he sat on the console.

About to launch into his very detailed, and well meaning speech he spent the last three hours composing, Bruce found himself at a loss for words. Because Dick looked so happy, and joyful, and okay, it wasn’t like Dick was in imminent danger, and who knew, maybe Roy wasn’t as bad as his mentor. The Talk could wait a few days.

“Never mind. I think Alfred has some cookies baking upstairs.”

“Cool!” And Dick was gone just like that, up the winding stairs.

Sighing, Bruce rubbed his forehead. He figured he’d be getting a lot of headaches in the years to come if this was any indication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thinkgeek.com/geektoys/plush/6708/images/817/ Isn't it *cute*? Anyway, at first I was going to have Roy give him HIV but somehow that seemed just too... something, so it was between Mono and Herpes. They also have a new sperm plushy...


	2. Innuendo

“You reduce me to a little shivering pile of nerves and then ask me if I’m alright?”

“Pretty much.”

“You are such a bastard.”

“It’s a talent I have.”

“It’s an annoying one.”

“Well, yeah.”

“You admit that so candidly.”

“Another talent of mine.”

“… You wanna show me some of your other, more enjoyable talents?”

“That was dirty.”

“Yes it was. Wanna?”

“Can I?”

“… Yeah.”

“Are you—”

“Don’t you dare ask me if I’m sure you jerk.”


	3. Banana

Okay, Roy totally understood why someone would want to eat a banana. They tasted good, and were healthy for you. Nothing wrong what-so-ever with a banana.

Plus, of course, Bat’s total obsession with being fit and healthy, so that was another factor in the banana eating. He figured Dick ate bananas all the time.

But he had never eaten a banana in front of  _Roy_ before and the archer realized a little belatedly he was starring at his friend’s mouth with huge eyes.

It didn’t help that Dick was  _enjoying_  it so much.

Damnit, a banana didn’t taste that good.


End file.
